DESCRIPTION (Abstract Provided by the Applicant): The University of Wisconsin Collaborative Research and Education Initiatives for Health Equity (UW-CORES) has been established as the catalyst for original and innovative basic science, behavioral, clinical and population based research and training collaborations focused on reducing health disparities in Wisconsin. The UW CORES will be nested within the Clinical and Translational Science Award-funded Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR), providing the overall infrastructure and resources to support these efforts. The new Administrative Core will integrate and centralize ongoing and new health disparities research and related research-based resources on our campus into a single interdisciplinary and trans-disciplinary research enterprise. This Core will also address administrative barriers to successful community academic partnerships. The Research Training and Education Core will develop, enhance, and strengthen existing research training activities in order to provide the necessary education to prepare researchers from minority and underserved populations to conduct meritorious health disparities research and effectively collaborate with underserved communities. The Community Engagement and Outreach Core will create authentic and effective collaborations between UW and underserved communities, designed to eliminate health disparities in Wisconsin. The UW partnership with the Great-Lakes Inter-Tribal Council will be expanded and enhanced, to create a community demonstration center of excellence for successful research and educational partnerships. The Center for Urban Population Health will assist in the development of university-communities partnerships with two Milwaukee organizations, the United Community Center and the Social Development Commission. A consortium with the Center for Minority Health at the University of Pittsburgh will provide consultation to our community engagement and training efforts. Lastly, the new Research Core will provide the environment that ensures investigators performing health disparities research have ready knowledge of, and access to, cutting edge resources essential for performing such investigations. 1A. OVERALL CENTER (Priority Score: 167)